Emilia and Miss Aubrey: BFFs
by InterestingDrama
Summary: Emilia and Miss Aubrey discover the true meaning of friendship and romance. (Wow, I spoiled it.)
1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

**This is the first Dance Central fan fiction I've ever written (and fan fiction). O.O But I do hope it goes well...**

**Miss Aubrey: Can I be the main character?**

**Me: I was thinking... How about Emilia get a little spotlight?**

**Miss Aubrey: ... Excuse me?**

**Me: What?**

**Miss Aubrey: I'm supposed to be the center of attention. I will not allow Emilia to be it.**

**Me: Hm... One chapter you, one chapter her?**

**Miss Aubrey: Yes! Make it My POV when it's my chapter by the way!**

**Me: Whatever.**

**Emilia: Did you say Miss Aubrey is going to star as well?**

**Me: ... I know I promised you... but, yes.**

**Emilia (*shocked*): HOW DARE YOU!?**

**Miss Aubrey: Make it a fight between me and Emilia!**

**Emilia: And make me win!**

**Me: Geez, stop women. This story is mine and I'm making it how I want it to be. You both have POVs but I will choose the plot. Now beat it! I need to tell the disclaimer.**

**Miss Aubrey: I'll say it.**

**Me: How do you know what's a disclaimer?**

**Miss Aubrey: InterestingDrama (by the way, horrible name you got there) does not own me. She may own Emilia, but she will **_**never**_** own me.**

**Emilia: She doesn't own me either. -.-**

**Me: I DON'T OWN DANCE CENTRAL! Well, I sorta do... I have one, two, and three.**

**Emilia and Miss Aubrey (together) : We don't care.**

**Miss Aubrey's POV**

Dancing was fun, yes, but could also be boring. Three hours of dancing (plus sweat) had proved indeed too much for me. I **CANNOT **and **WILL NOT** stand sweat. Sure, I loved to dance, but _not with sweat._

I was pacing around the room. I wanted to take a break-a break from dancing. And go somewhere mythical. No wait, mysterious. But I didn't want anyone to accompany me. Not even Angel. (Did I mention I don't really like Angel? He's just trying to get my attention and I certainly won't give him one.)

I called Lima and Rasa and informed them I would be going on a vacation.

"Really? Where?" Lima asked.

"I don't know." I replied. "I'm thinking about visiting my dad, but... I've seen Australia too much. I want to go someplace romantic."

"Oh, wow." Lima said. I could have sworn she is smiling right now. "I've got an idea." She might have winked to Rasa at this point.

I remember Bodie telling me Lima and Rasa are secretly dating. I also remember my shocked expression, but when I saw them flirting a little, I agreed with Bodie. I also found out he told everyone but Lil' T, Jaryn, and Kerith. Of course, Taye told Lil' T. I don't know about the twins, but the way secrets spread, I can only suppose they know too. Wait, I'm getting off topic.

I'd been drifting so long, I didn't even hear Lima who now said, "Aubrey? Are you there?"

"I'm here, Lima. Sorry about that."

"That's fine."

"What were you saying?"

"I found a place for you to stay." Lima said.

"Really? That's great!"

"There's one catch though."

"What?"

"You have to stay with one other member."

Angel, being in the same crew as me, could probably come with me, especially since I had no problem with him. _(I. Don't. Like. Him. Keep that in mind.)_

"So...?" Lima was saying.

"Oh, yeah sure. I don't mind."

"Good! Emilia would love staying with you."

"Wait-WHAT!?"

"I'm sure you two will get along nicely-maybe even be best friends!" Lima laughed.

If she was right next to me at this moment, I swear I'd have strangled her throat until she breathed her last. But then again, I'm not _that _brutal. I'd have probably just strangled her until she begged for mercy.

"Lima, I was thinking... Could I go with Angel instead?" I asked with hopefulness in my voice.

"But we've already paired off Angel with Glitch!"

"Glitch? What about Mo?"

"He's with Taye. They hit off pretty well." Lima chuckled.

"And Lil' T?"

"Oh, don't worry about her. She's with Bodie."

"What? Isn't Emilia mad or something?" Emilia had this "thing" for Bodie. She said she's out of it, but I'm pretty sure it's not.

"Nah. Emilia just about tried to take off my head."

That doesn't sound good. "How can I live with her then?"

"You shouldn't bother. You'd make _GREAT_ friends!" Lima replied.

"One last question."

"Ask away."

"You already scheduled a place for us?"

"Yeah. It was supposed to be a crew thing, but since Mo wanted to be with Taye, we, um, paired off everyone... yeah, kinda." Lima said.

"You could have stuck with Angel and me. Maybe even Emilia and Bodie."

"But Bodie didn't want to be with Emilia, and Angel didn't want to be with you."

"What?..."

"Sorry, kid."

I decided to take out the remorse in my voice and cheerfully (with a _lot_ of difficulty) said, "But where are we going anyway, Lima?"

**Author's Note:**

**HOW IS IT!? IS THE CLIFF HANGER APPROPRIATE?! (I meant, IS THE CLIFFHANGER A GOOD ONE?) I don't know! Help me! I suck at this fan fiction. I got a lot of ideas, but I didn't know how to start it. :| Oh and English isn't my first language so if you spot any errors... yeah... I also forgot the DC names. I'm not sure if I even got them right. I'm also too lazy to check if they're right. **

**Anyway, rate and review!**

**~InterestingDrama**

**P.S. I don't know why it's interesting **_**drama. **_**I mean, I hate drama. :3 This story may have drama so... **_**ALERT, ALERT**_**: DRAMA MAY BE INCLUDED IN THIS ALREADY BORING STORY! YOU ARE WARNED! **


	2. Scotland

**Author's Note:**

**I completed the second chapter! Yay for me! :D**

**Miss Aubrey: *clap, clap* So what? It's now Emilia's POV.**

**Emilia: REALLY? *runs around the room, giggling like a little kid***

**Me: Where did **_**you**_** come from?**

**Emilia: Er... what? I don't know. :P**

**Me: Yeah, it's your POV, Emilia, but that doesn't mean you have to be so excited. You **_**are**_** going to spend a holiday with Miss Aubrey after all.**

**Emilia: Excuse me-WHAT?! No way! I hate Aubrey and nothing's gonna make me spend a vacation with her.**

**Miss Aubrey: Didn't you see last chapter? She's sending us somewhere! And I don't even **_**know**_** where! Is it decent?**

**Me: Of course!**

**Miss Aubrey: I don't feel decent when I'm with Emilia.**

**Me: I second the thought!**

**Emilia: Well, I don't feel decent if I hang around Aubrey the Drama Queen.**

**Me: Agreed!**

**Emilia: Whose side are you on?**

**Me: Does it matter?**

**Miss Aubrey: Of course, it does. **

**Me: Erm... It's kinda, like, time to say the disclaimer *pushes Miss Aubrey and Emilia out of the room*. Oh God.**

**Emilia and Miss Aubrey: *banging on door***

**Me: Oh noes, they're going to kill me! Okay so, I don't own DC! All I own is this plot. **

**Emilia and Miss Aubrey (together): *bangs open the door* What did you type?**

**Me: The disclaimer.**

**Emilia and Miss Aubrey: ... **

**Emilia's POV**

I woke up incredibly early today. I'm not much of a morning person, so this was a surprise.

The previous evening, Bodie and I were playing a video game. I love video games and I especially love playing against an actual person, not computer. Who wants to play with an imaginary, unreal person anyway? Sometimes Bodie and I would team up, and otherwise play against each other. Mostly against each other, because, as I said earlier, I do not approve of artificial players.

Today, I felt really tired, but somehow, I had this urge to get up. Of course, there was absolutely nothing to do, but I woke up anyway.

_Miss Aubrey: Emilia, stop using big words. You fail._

_Emilia: Hey, get off my story!_

Yeah, so... Where was I? Oh yeah! I woke up at 5 AM and went to get a diet soda. (Diet soda usually keeps me awake. That stupid coffee thing is sick and makes you fat; it doesn't work for me so I drink diet soda.) And then, I couldn't get back to sleep so I rang up Bodie, but he wasn't home. I then called Angel. Angel and I were better friends than Miss Aubrey (whom he calls his "chica") I. Angel and I were, in fact, better buddies than Bodie (who is actually my best friend; I have no crush on him), but Miss Aubrey probably filled his mind with dirty stories of me. (Oh my God, I hate Miss Aubrey so much.) So then, he stopped talking to me and when I confronted him, he said I should probably move on.

Then I found Bodie and we became best friends. I guess... Well, once, this theory from Miss Aubrey spread around that I liked Bodie. Okay, I _did_ like Bodie, but I'm _completely _over it. I don't like him anymore.

_Miss Aubrey: Is that true?_

_Emilia: GTFO MY STORY, AUBREY._

Anyway, when I called Angel, he picked up the phone. Our conversation went pretty much like this:

~Beginning of conversation~

Angel: 'Lo?

Me: Ohay, Angel!

Angel: Hi, Emilia. Haven't heard from you for a long time. What's up?

Emilia: I'm not getting Bodie's phone. Has he switched it?

Angel: I don't think so. He's actually on vacation.

Me: What? Without me?

Angel: Oh, you wanted to go with him?

Me: What? Lol no.

Angel: Okay good, because he took Lil' T with him.

Me: *trying very hard to compose myself* What?

Angel: It's no date thing.

Me: Then what is it?

Angel: Just a humble vacation.

Me: Oh... and are you with the lovely Miss Aubrey?

Angel: *laughing* No, I'm with Glitch.

Me: ...What.

Angel: Yeah, Lima and Rasa sent us both to France. Is that epic or what? The ladies here are hot, hot, HOT!

Me: I know one person, a.k.a Miss Aubrey, who won't be pleased about that.

Angel: Pul-lease. Aubrey isn't even interested in me. We don't even look good together, I admit. The chics here, however, will give me a break from her rejection.

Me: Well... Where do you suppose I could go?

Angel: You'll have to call Lima and Rasa for that.

~End of conversation~

I tried Bodie's cell after that long talk, but he didn't respond so I called Lima.

"Hello?"

"Lima?" I called.

"Emilia! Nice to talk to you! What can I do for you?"

"Are we-I mean, will I get a vacation?" That sounded stupid...

"Of course! We're booking both your tickets, in fact." Lima replied.

_Both?_ "Oh, do I have a partner?"

"We have to decide if it's Jaryn, Kerith, or Miss Aubrey."

_Dang it._ "I'll take Jaryn?"

"I'm pretty sure Aubrey would not like the idea of spending the summer with that kid. Besides, Kerith talks only to his twin sister."

"Yeah... I was hoping someone not Aubrey. Maybe you?" I asked.

"Sorry, I'm with Rasa. Or you could be with Rasa?"

Now to _me,_ the idea of spending summer with _that man_ is too much. "No," I said too quickly.

"Aubrey then. Bye, Emilia!" The phone clicked.

I sighed and tried Bodie's cell again. No luck. Sometimes, I hate Bodie so much. Like right now. _Wait a minute!_ Is Bodie out with Lil' T somewhere and is not picking up the phone because of that?! Are they _secretly _dating? I gasped. Lil' T was, of course, too young, but she was attractive. What if... WHAT IF THEY'RE MAKING OUT RIGHT NOW?

I dialed Bodie's cell and screamed, "Pick up, Bodie!" As if like an answer, Bodie picked up.

"Yo?" His lovely voice spoke.

"Bodie!" I practically yelled.

"What?" He asked.

"Where are you!? What are you doing!? Is Lil' T with you?! And-!?"

"Calm down, girl. I'm at a restaurant, having breakfast. This Italian food won't be forgotten soon by the Brilliant Bodie!"

I laughed inspite of myself. "Bodie, stop being funny."

"Why did you call me?"

"Just... 'cause... Oh, Aubrey and I are going to spend a vacation together."

Bodie's laugh was so... romantic. He should be smiling now. "Guess that'll teach you two to get along."

"Shut up."

"Listen, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

I didn't want him off the hook, but: "Sure, no prob..."

My phone suddenly rang and I picked it up. "Bodie?"

"Lima. Sorry to disappoint you."

I was disappointed, but I said otherwise. "What's up?"

"We've decided to reveal where you're going to spend your "holiday". You and Aubrey, that is." Lima said.

"Where?"

"You're going to Scotland!"

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, Scotland was... well, I couldn't think of anything. T.T Sowee.**

**Emilia: But I **_**told **_**you I wanted to go to Britain! **

**Me: Deal with it!**

**Miss Aubrey: I wanted to go someplace **_**romantic.**_

**Me: Scotland **_**is **_**romantic. :|**

**Miss Aubrey and Emilia: I hate you.**

**Me: *gasp* **

**Anyway, write and review, guys.**

**Miss Aubrey: Don't review! This woman needs no reviews.**

**Me: NO! Review!**


End file.
